


The Scarecrow's head!

by Komorebiwalk



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Village Fusion, Best Friends, Childhood Memories, Family Feels, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebiwalk/pseuds/Komorebiwalk
Summary: Childhood...the golden phase of life that gives us the freedom to explore...the memories that knock us till the end of the journey.Because it's innocent...and simple
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Autumnal_Leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnal_Leaves/gifts).



_" But while depicting how I turned into a 'vagabond', it would be a matter of unjust if I skip mentioning the one who recruited me and engraved a desire in my heart to lead a life of a nomad... His name is **Indranath**_..." 

"Did you skip the meal or something?... Can't you utter a word that can actually be heard?... READ OUT LOUD!, a heavy voice came from another room.

He makes a whimpering tone and then continues reading (nearly shouting), 

" _Hence, let us leave this matter now. Let's talk about the things I intended to depict earlier..."_

Getting scolded, he raises his voice the way a beaten cow moves faster. He doesn't know from where he starts reading, he doesn't know where he finishes...he only knows that he has to read, whatever it takes...whether he just repeats like a parrot or not...making the neighbours memorising what he shouts repeatedly...but soon he becomes restless. He just wishes the study period to over...it is feeling quite unbearable now!

"Um... listen... I think we should let him free from his studies now...he has been reading since noon..."

-" You are the one Who raised our son as a spoiled child... Rathyatra is within four days. Do you think he will study on those days?. He better be a good boy and keeps himself updated..."

Mom doesn't let the conversation to proceed further. Her son had not gone for playing outside for these days for the sake of studying... she doesn't want to just keep her son at home and make him nerd...But she knows, against his father's strictness, her word will bear no fruit.

She tiptoed to his room. Her son is studying. Occasionally, he is peeping through the window. But when he realises that he may get scolded again, he concentrates.

"Go and sit on the verandah", she keeps a hand on his head and says, " the slanting rays are full of warmth...the breeze is refreshing too... I think it would be a suitable ambience for studying".

He goes to sit on the verandah. However...is it even possible for a child to compensate for his desire to go for playing by just studying outside of his room?...the more he stretches his eyes to the roads, the more his thirst increases. 

" I think it may get late...don't tell him about my departure. And keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't leave his seat before completing his studies", dad said.

Meanwhile, a little boy is seen running to the inner part of the house.

The boy with his book opened in front of him forces to utter,

" _When the scuffle began, the person hit him on the nose with his paw...somehow I managed to escape... Indra just said-"_

"RUN!"

Huh!... Did the book speak up?! He gets puzzled at first and then looks nearby to find the source of the voice. When he looks behind, he finds someone behind the bars of the window, indicating to the western exist of their house.

"Keshav?", the boy says.

" Arey! Look", Keshav again indicates.

The boy sets his eyes upon the exit and notices something black...moving...

"Hey...you should go now...", Keshav whispers.

" But ... Papa..", the boy crosses.

_" tauji Ghar pe nahi hai re!_ ", Keshav continues speaking. Gradually a smile conquers the boy's face.

Meanwhile, a familiar voice is heard again...from the bushes,

" Aman come!... Aman..."

Aman tiptoed to the fence but he suddenly takes his steps back and looks to Keshav sitting on the verandah. He has opened the book in front of him and his head to shoulder is covered with a piece of cloth. Keshav nearly scolds Aman in a whispering tone and sends him back...this Time Aman doesn't disappoint Keshav and _the thing hid in the_ _bushes_...he escapes over the fence and RUNS!

Run...run...run!...they run to their minds' extent. They run as if there is no ultimate destination...as if it's just a run for the sake of run...occasional new turns come...actual roads?...the roads that are used conventionally?...no...they runs through the jute fields...they are so little in size...the jute plants stand against them...it restricts their motion of spryness...but it can't stop them... _they make their way on their own_...

Soon they reached _talpukur_ ( a pond surrounded by palm trees). As soon as they arrive they collapse on the ground...out of fatigue and laughter. The talpukur seems to wear a golden crown. As if the king of the day has given it's last blessings to it...but the interior part of the talpukur wears a new garment. Light and shadow often play hide and seek here...everything here...bears special integrity to leave someone's mind and eyes in tranquillity.

Bunch of scattered rays like golden particles fall over the smiling face of Aman, turning his face from adorable to mesmerising...he turns his eyes to his companion...a succession of giggles echos through _talpukur_.

" I am done!...put that pot off your head!", Aman forcibly tries to control his laughter but he fails.

" He he", Kartik sways the head of the scarecrow along with his head...Aman can hear a giggling sound coming out of the pot...then Kartik tries to take the pot out of his head...

_He he...he fails._

After some futile efforts, he remains still. It becomes a hardship for Aman to dedice what he should do right now. Whether he should help him or laugh to his mind's extent

.

"Pull it!", Kartik says anxiously.

Aman goes near to him...then he pulls!... Pull...Pull...Pull... _enormous pull!_

" _Arey yaar! ...ho nahi raha!"_

_-"Jay Shiva-Shankar!"_

At last, Aman gives an enormous pull and springs back a few feets from his initial position. Kartik also falls over the ground on the other side.

"Ye kya hua...", Aman says, "ye matka to faat gaya!"

Kartik places his hands over his delicate head and says,

"Abey!", he continues," I can collect five other like this in one day", Kartik feels delighted while saying this.

_"Dena to mujhe laake ek... ghar pe sajake_ _rakhunga_ ".

Kartik again smiles. Then says," Now come with me".

"Where?"

"Abe chaal to!"

Again... RUN!

This time they arrive at a place... a woodland not so dense. They take the narrow way almost covered with wild herbs...they walk to a tree and halts.

Kartik says,

" Lookup".

The sight leaves Aman open-mouthed. Mangoes...but in this abundance!!...this road is abandoned, very few travellers pass by it...but a wild tree having this abundance of fruit...!... Aman wonders...

"What kind of mangoes are these, Kartik?", Aman asks.

" _Golapkhas"_.

"What?! How the hell did you find _golapkhas_ during this month?"

Kartik doesn't let the topic to be discussed over more. He knows he will end up giving an expression of his idiocy before Aman. So, he goes near to the tree and from its backside, he brings an ankshi (a long staff with a hook at the end) and two jute bags.

"Are you planning to collect the mangoes?"

"Yep. You stay here and take these bags", Kartik says while handing over the jute bags to Aman, " I will climb the tree".

Within a few minutes, Kartik climbs the tree successfully. Aman can't control his laugh observing the way Kartik climbs the tree...a year back he had gone to his uncle's house. They had their mango garden in their widely spread backyard. Aman once noticed a monkey climbing swiftly a mango tree...seeing Kartik he refreshes his memory a bit.

"Hey!...be careful".

" Yeah Yeah".

Kartik pokes the branches with ankshi and Aman collects the mangoes carefully...one...two...gradually both of the bags get filled with mangoes... 'Mission aam collection" is successfully executed.

_"A month had been passed. That night...it was dark and the atmosphere was too hot and full of humidity...not a single leaf was_ _moving_..."

"These mangoes are so delicious...where did you get this from?"

Mom pauses for a moment. Then she continues, " Kusum's mother gave these. She said Kusum's aunt had sent so many mangoes and she wanted us to taste these mangoes too".

"Wow...these mangoes are really delicious...by the way...what kind of mangoes are these?"

Mom again finds herself stumbling at her words. She says,

"Maybe _Lyangra_?"

" _Lyangra_?!...Um..I think not! ", Dad says, "You should ask Kusum's mother...I have an intention to graft these mangoes..."

Keshav takes a bowl full of mangoes cut into small pieces from his taiji and heads to the room where Rajni and Aman were studying.

"Hey listen na...", Rajni says while licking the best gutli ,"Where did you find the tree?"

"Someday We will go there...the three of us", Aman says," With Kartik".

The three cousins share a gentle laugh.

At the corner of the cot, there is a small bag...a small bag containing something...maybe a broken part of a scarecrow's head...


	2. Where two eyes meet

" Don't touch it... Don't even think of it..."

" Please... Give me just a bit na... just a _bit_...", he shrinks his fingers and tries to make her realise how meagre amount he wants...

" How many times do you want to hear?... It's still NO!... at least wait for the afternoon", Rajni says, " if I find any of these disassembled...", Rajani gives a look, " _Yaad raakhna_...", Rajani effortlessly puts the wooden trey upon the wall and gives the dangerous look again to Aman and Keshav. She makes a motion of a butterfly and the sounds of her nupur echo through the household.

The two, a bit disgusted ( also a bit afeared of their _behena ki saabdhani_ ) makes faces... Keshav says,

" I brought the clay!-"

" And Kartik", Aman states before he could complete his sentence.

" Yeah, yeah...but she didn't even give a tiny bit of clay!...is she really gonna make every toy of her own!?...", Aman doesn't say more. They, standing on the front -yard, pouts as much as they can.

Actually, it was yesterday. Ratha yatra...just a few days to go! Can these tiny peanuts control their excitement for this?!...these three cousins, these days...they have just a few things to do... planning! Where to go, what to wear, what to buy, what to do...anything these cutie little heads can ever imagine as an adventure...so they were so indulged in discussing. Meanwhile,

" Hey!, what is it!", Rajani made a glimpse through the bamboo railing. The rest of the gang also toil a look and Yaha!... It was Kartik, grabbing a considerably great amount of entel clay.

The three literally ran.

Kartik laughed a laugh of pride, the three asked simultaneously,

" Where did you get this?"

Kartik paused for a moment and then continued,

" Arrey... I had an intention to go for fishing nearby the bamboo bushes of Tinni's...there was a temporary puddle formed there which I had observed before and thought that it would be a good opportunity to catch _tyangra and puti_...then I got clay of good quality...", Kartik's face lit with a smile.

Rajani claims first, " please, give me some na!"

Then they got engaged in sweet talks. Kartik divided the portion of clay in equal halves, gave a part to them and kept the other to him and left.

While returning, Kartik slightly moved his dhooti to see the bruise... Uff... it had been intensified!... Kartik placed covered the bruise again...like someone was keeping an eye on him. Thanks to God, he managed to give a swift reply...of course...not the truth...that he didn't even go to the remote corner of Tinni's house and went to the _pukurpar (_ pond) of Gaur grandpa and got himself a severe dose of cane beating...and somehow managed to flee with clay... he never had an intention to catch fish there... fortunately, he kept his mouth shut...or he will severely scold him for getting beaten...just to collect clay...for him.

Kartik didn't pay much attention to the bruise. He tried to walk gracefully... nevertheless...the pain was not a matter to be ignored...

So then Keshav also went to the Bamboo bushes( and surprisingly got clay!). But then Rajani declared her sovereign power upon that and!...yes, Rajani makes earthen toys too good to be spoken of, none will disagree with that...but what kind of unjust is this!...not giving a single portion of clay to her idiot brothers!!...

Afternoon comes followed by noon...gradually the yards of villages get lit with the light of evening prayer...little rays of prayer, along with immense devotion of villagers enlightens the households and brings tranquillity in mind...

Just two days to go!... Lord Jagannath will be so happy and to visit his aunt and will bring happiness to the children...the children make speculation about the imminent festival...

The stores are in rows... _jalebi, papad...and_ lots of other delicious fragrances make the ambience heavenly...store-keepers making small tents, sell toys...what is not here!...earthen mangoes, tangerines, jackfruits, _Lakshmir bhaar_ ( little earthen banks to collect coins), flute playing monkeys, small utensils, look!...the parrot speaks!...the soldier is showing his bravery, isn't?...wooden boats, ships!... _jatai buro_ ( earthen toys with a spring attached to their heads so that the heads can have a funny to and fro motion) ...bride and groom are there too!...how much will I see with these mere two eyes!...delicate designs in cane work attracts everyone...but the expanse is not suitable for everyone...

" _Jaaldi se aana wapas!...e Guddu!.._..", mom nearly shouts.

Aman nods and gives a quick run.

Father says," You know that we will go to the fair just a bit later-"

" Can you kindly shut up now?...it's the time of festivity...don't start again with your rules and restrictions. We will go for putul naach ( puppet dance) and yatra (play or drama that were popular in rural Bengal) ...I won't make any food if you talk so much about restrictions now...I am telling you..."

mom doesn't let father say anything further.

" _Kya Bhai?...!"_

_" Maaf kaarde yaar, thora der ho gaya..."_

_" Ha ha...aab chaal.._."

There are two bags they are carrying, each of them filled with earthen hand made toys...the fair is crowding gradually...but there is still time for the chariot to come. They place their earthen utensils, pitchers, toys before them...to sell...

People pass...many kind of visitors to the fair pass by

...majority of them are mothers with their little children...they go from one store to other...some people come to their small store but they leave without buying a thing.

Aman gets a bit disgusted and disappointed and says,

" _Aur kitna der Yaar!...l_

_"Thori Der Ruk ja Bhai..."_

Meanwhile, they hear a shout shrill of a crying child. The child is requesting the mother to buy him toys. But the mother...she is in an awkward situation. Maybe she just took the path through the fair for she had left no other alternative path to return...she doesn't have that much money to buy her child a toy...

Aman stands in silence for a while. Then grabbing a toy in his hand he walks to them... an earthen horse... without making eye contact with Kartik he goes to them, hands over the toy to the child. The mother places a hand of blessings upon Aman's head and giving a smile of gratitude, she leaves...Aman stares to the child bursting with happiness...remembering the child's shining eyes when he got the toy from him...

" _Aise hi de di...?"_ , Kartik pouts a bit.

Now Aman finds himself in acute discomfort for he literally has nothing to say to him. He tries to say something, meanwhile,

" Wow...good job!", an old man heads towards them. Aman instantly recognises," Kaali _tauji_!..."

His uncle places a hand over his head and taking a toy from Kartik's front he asks,

" How much does this cost, store-keeper?"

Both of them grow curves in their faces.

Uncle brings some other visitors. One... two... gradually every piece of those toys gets sold...

At last, Uncle says," Come, my house is not far from here, your aunt will be so glad to see you".

Aman looks at Kartik.

Uncle continues, " You may come too."

They begin walking. After a short time, a house is seen. But before entering the house, Aman says," _tauji...it_ has already been so late... _ghaar_ _pe_ _sab_ _chinta Kar rehe honge._.."

Uncle thinks over this a bit. He says to wait them for a while and enters the house. After a minute, he returns with a bag full of mangoes. Handing it over Aman's hand he says,

" You sure you can carry this to home?"

" Why not!... I am 9 !... I am not a child anymore!"

Uncle laughs a gentle laugh. Then he bids them bye,

" Go home carefully."

They just take the other road and Kartik pulls Aman by his shirt.

" Come ".

" Where?...with this bag?",Aman asks sounding puzzled.

" Give me the bag and take the money..."

With quick steps, they reach to an old banyan tree. There is a small impoverished cottage. Kartik shouts,

" _Burhi_ _amma!_ "

An aged woman walking out of the cottage with a cane stick, come to them. Kartik says,

" _Burhi_ _amma...aamchur_?"

_" Kya Karu beta...in dino baarish ke waja se ghaar se na nikaal saki...ghaar pe ek ana tak_..."

The two stands there in silence for a while. Kartik Audi hands Aman over the mango bag and getting the money he heads towards her. He doesn't hesitate a bit and gives every coin and silently returns...Aman also starts walking. Burhi amma sees those little-heads returning to her door...leaving mangoes before her feet, they run.

The fair is hugely crowded... everyone is selling and buying things... meanwhile, a crowd is seen at distance.

The superior part of the chariot is visible...!

Within a minute, crowd concentrates to the new coming crowd. People from children to olds heads to the chariot...everyone is pulling the bridle of the chariot...two boy...are running with the crowd. The rhythm is breaking often...sometimes the chariot heads faster and sometimes they find themselves running before the chariot.

Suddenly, a hand gets disappeared in the crowd...the other hand desperately tries to find the other but can't... moments pass...

Then

A familiar hand stretches out of the crowd towards the other. As if it is saying to grab it...the hands unite...they run through the crowd...a familiar face is seen...a boy is grabbing the bridle of the chariot with one of his hands and he has a hand placing on his other hand, not less precious than the bridle...

Everything is going well... suddenly

It starts raining cats and dogs...all of a sudden. The crowd disassembles...people restore under sheds.

But, the hand, leaving the bridle of the chariot, grabs the other...then, they run through the pouring rain...

The fair is left behind...known paths are left...the little legs run through the muddy ways...they halt before a place...

Immensely spread rice field is in front of them...the crops are swaying their heads with the rhythm of pouring rain... They slipped and fell over the path between the fields. They stand up and laugh at each other covered with mud. Then they stand up and runs through the field!...who runs through the path?!...

The plants are too high!...it becomes resistance to their spry motion though...but they are unstoppable...

Seven years has been passed...they have been running since...

Maybe nothing changed...only the plants don't resist their run as before...it rains like raining forever...

Aman breathes fast...he can't run the fast as Kartik...but when he feels exhausted he takes a glimpse to someone running in front him... something happens within him...he feels energy that drives him to regain the power to head ahead...

**_Kemon kore emon holo_ **

**_( How did it happen)_ **

**_Ja hoto na aage_ **

**_( That didn't happen before?)_ **

**_Cholat cholat buker majhe_ **

**_Kon ek nodi jaage_ **

**_( It feels like an unknown, unexplored feeling_ **

**_Like an unknown river flowing in me...)_ **

They cross the field and finally arrive at the bank of the river... little whirlpools are in front of them... heavy flow of river is standing against the raindrops...

**_Tapur tupur bristi Nupur_ **

**_( The melody of rains is like rhythmic as Nupur)_ **

**_Jol chobi r i gaye_ **

**_( The water portrait I adore)_ **

**_Tui je Amar ekla akash_ **

**_( Your face is curved in my heaven's sky)_ **

**_Mitho surer chaaye...ree mitho surer chaaye_ **

**_( The melody comes along )_ **

**_Rong beronger beloyari_ **

**_( seven coloured bangles shine)_ **

**_Saat ronga rong mukh_ **

**_( Your face is lit with the rays)_ **

**_Tor mukhetei lukiye ache_ **

**_( Your face conquers...)_ **

**_Jibon bhorer sukh_ **

**_( The ultimate pleasure of my life..._** )

They sit together on the grass bed. Rain is incessant. The atmosphere gets chilly gradually... refreshing breeze comes from the river...the trees on the other bank looks vague... everything seems misty...the melodious tune of pouring rain creates a miraculous rhythmic sound crashing over the crust of the river...life reviving petrichor comes from the fields...

Gradually...the strength of pouring decays...the chorus of frogs gets a high pitch...at a time...the raining stops...a mesmerising feeling gets spread throughout the whole ambience...there are two pair of eyes...resting their back on the damp grass bed... engraving the memories in their hearts forever...

They place their hands together...Kartik gets the warmth of Aman's existence in this chilly air...

Over there...on the black canvas of clouds...hold by the horizon to the infinity...there is a seven coloured curved stroke ...marked by God...

**_Jokhon shimul polash jhorbe pathe_ **

**_( When red cotton flowers and parrot flowers will embellish the path)_ **

**_Dulbe hawa buke_ **

**_(The wind will sway the psyche)_ **

**_Thakbo dujon dujonate_ **

**_(We will remain together)_ **

**_Shopoth niye sukhe_ **

**_( with our oath to stay together forever)_ **

**_Gaibo tor i drisri paane_ **

**_( Looking at you, I will sing the song)_ **

**_Ek surer i gaan..._ **

**_( I am used to sing forever..._** )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So readers...here is the translated version... I never thought I would ever be able to give the description of rural Bengal in English...many references are there that may be confusing for non Bengali readers , I think. But I tried my best... I am hopeful that you will enjoy this...since this story is actually written in my mother tongue...and it is one of the genre ( village Fusion) I have always dreamt to write...since my childhood...never knew it would come out as a fanfic...
> 
> I posted it in haste...if u find any confusion, feel free to cou below.
> 
> Again,thanks to all of you who requested the translated version. I actually got satisfaction after completing this.♥️


	3. Matka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE NOTE!
> 
> So... at first sorry for LATE update...but whatever... here I am!  
> The thing I want to say that -  
> This story has detailed descriptions of rural Bengal. While writing the Bengali version I had to use some terminologies directly imported from rural Bangla dialect. And I thought to keep them in this translated version as well.
> 
> So I will leave a kind of glossary in the end notes for better understanding.
> 
> And some other things that need to be mentioned... SO important to realise the context.
> 
> Sorry for my English being poor...this chapter may contain so many mistakes and typos...

The seven coloured curves gradually get misty, the kash flowers cast shadows upon the sand at the bank of the river. Evening falls and a chill in the atmosphere is obtained. Frogs constantly make ribbits from the nearby jute fields.

Petrichor moistened cinch feels like eternal peace. The other bank of the river gets obscured...now it's the time to return.

It's a day dedicated to rain. Tonight's dinner is khichdi!...the little heads in the house are intending to not to study for tonight!...just this meagre hope!...they look at the elders with puppy eyes...baba!...tauji?!...when maa and taiji themselves agree with it...who else can stop them?...tonight is for fun! for excitement... Special fries and khichdi in this atmosphere...ufff!

6 o'clock. They are standing inside the kitchen hall...in silence...grabbing a kupi.

"Hey!"

" hm...speak up", a hand is stretched ta a direction. Three pair of eyes blink.

" umm...it would be better, isn't it?"

". Stop poking you, idiot!"

" Why aren't you looking?!"

Suddenly, laughter breaks out and the kupi falls over the ground creating an oily mess.

" umm, hum, hun, ...ammahama!"

"Hu!"

"Uh!..uah!,him huhn homam hoha!"

"Hu! Mohaha....hoh! Hamiha!"

" You piece of...keep your hands off my mouth!"

The understandable version of the previous conversation -

" I had already told...haat!...that's not good!.."

"Hu(yes)!"

"What now?"

" At first, kindly let me speak...keep your hands down!"

And some words that you won't want to hear...he him.

A noise is heard from the entrance to the kitchen. Like mechanical dolls out of energy, they suddenly get froze. 

The kitchen hall is enough to be called large. There are various kinds of rice, pulses and other things stored in great abundance. While entering the room one can see numerous utensils made of brass and other alloys. Earthen pots and pitchers are there to store water mainly. There is a bizarre-looking thing...one can have an idea of its shape by imagining a panchapradwip...but large size...it consists of little utensils placed in a very ordered manner. And the thing that attracts someone's eyes the most, is various karhais made of iron, brass etc. One of them had nearly smashed their pinky finger of their leg...Oouch!

The second time, the noise is heard again. They stand in acute silence. The door gets opened and something is thrown out the room. Then the door is shut again. The last ray of light from outside again gets saturated in pouring darkness.

Silence embarks on again.

Now they don't look at the door. They keep the kupi aside and Rajani calmly wipes the oil from the ground.

"H-hey!..."

Rajani gives no answer. Wiping the last portion of oil with great concentration she says,

" Manage for this night na! and you have so many dhooties to wear...and then...", Rajani says turning her face away,

" You will go swimming tomorrow na?...be cautious ha?...the river has gained a dangerous depth..", Rajani bites her lips to control laughter.

" Yes...the river that was used to be a river with tender flow...has now formed numerous whirlpools...even the ucha was not drowned into the water!...and now...it is flowing with such a gush!"

Aman has a very low tolerance to Rajani's whimsy talks and gyans given by her after wiping the oil with his dhooti!...but after this river thing... Aman stands there open-mouthed.

Rajani and Keshav started singing simultaneously,

**_Ashar maser mushol dharai_ **

**_( During the heavy rains of monsoon)_ **

**_E Amar ki hoilo re...ki hoilo_ **

**_( What happened to me?!...)_ **

**_Vatar taner sranto nodi vasaye niye gelo re Vai_ **

**_( The river that had low tides...it started having strong currents)_ **

**_Shanti Sudhir nodi amar_ **

**_( Oh my tranquil river!)_ **

**_Kon ujaner ujan beye_ **

**_Matongir I ghurnipake_ **

**_(The high tide came)_ **

**_Deyul hoye gelo re Vai_ **

**_Deyul hoye gelo..._ **

**_( What should I say more?_ **

**_It doomed me completely_** )

Rajani and Keshav paused for a moment. Aman was radiating embarrassment

**_Se ek majhi re bhai ghater dhare_ **

**_( In this disaster... I saw a boatman near the river bank)_ **

**_Dilo se aswas_ **

**_( He assured me to take me to the other bank with safety)_ **

**_Ami vorsa Kori tar upore_ **

**_( I believed him)_ **

**_Charilam niswas_ **

**_( I sighed a sigh of relief)_ **

**_Hai re...o se began majhi began to noi!_ **

**_( But he was not an unknown fellow!)_ **

**_Mor hiyar suto tainya dhori_ **

**_( He pulled my heartstrings)_ **

**_Majh nodi te noukadubi_ **

**_( My boat drowned in deep water)_ **

**_Ujan srote bhai re mor_ **

**_(The tide came)_ **

**_Korlo sorbhonash..._ **

**_( It doomed me...)_ **

..........

They were going to leave the hall when Keshav halted and leaned to the corner of the door. He took a thing in his hand looking still.

" What is that?"

" Wiping cloth..."

The three looked at each other... Aman gave an intimidating glare to Rajani... Rajani felt his eyes saying,

" You wiped that oil with my dhooti... so casually that you didn't even apologize... and there WAS A FREAKING WIPING CLOTH near to the door..."

Rajani's eyes answered, " maaf karde na vaiya..."

Aman roared in a smashing voice, " NEVER!!!"

Then they ran. Ran through the slippery ground, their feet partially dipped into the mud but still, they managed to run over the moisty surface. Rajani managed to enter first and then Aman entered. Keshav was a bit late and when he entered he shut the door with such a force that made the noise clearly to be heard by the neighbours...

" What the what are you children doing?!", a mixed voice of women came.

" We forgot to lock the door of the kitchen hall!!!"

They got frozen again. Two minutes...three minutes... nearly 15 minutes passes... then they saw something moving to the window.

They rushed to there finding a man standing in dark.

" Shibuda..."

That person put a finger over his lips and they got silent for a moment. After a while, he whispered,

" I have locked the room...", he moves his head from right to left to inspect if he was being noticed. Then he continued,

" Don't tell the parents about me... I have to go now... Oh...have you wiped the oil with the cloth I threw to the room?"

Rajani noded...

" Good... I have to leave now...", saying this Shibuda cautiously crossed the yard and went to the backside of the house where other workers halt.

This is Shibuda. It's the month of Ashar...and he is expert from dolon to molon... literally every farm work. In this month of the year, along with other workers, his address is also the back part of their household. After the work gets completed,workers take rest there, gossips with one another. Shibuda doesn't gossip that much. instead, he collects various kind of wild herbs, flowers, plants for these children, especially for Rajani.

" Agar meri Sanjhli zinda reheti to tumhari hi umar ki hoti, behen..", Shibuda often says this before Rajani. Shibuda had lost his parents at an early age. After a few years...when his only sister Sanjhli died...there was no one to keep Shibuda in home...his family was taken by fate...so he decided to choose his own fate... gradually he became a vagabond...

But the nomadic life of this Shibuda somewhat halts in this household...with these brothers and sisters...

He occasionally works here, denies getting paid for his labour....works like a son of this household.

On the month of Kartik, when the rice fields are filled with Aman rice, when it's the time of festivity, Shibuda is the one to work mandatorily.

This Shibuda is known to them since they were young. He has saved them from the scolding of the elders for a multiple of times. Aman is always left with a lost count... how many times has Shibuda taken the mischiefs on his name, done by them...

And he saved them today too.

The three felt deep gratitude towards Shibuda. With a slight of tranquillity in their mind, they entered the room. Everyone felt a negation to climb into the bed...for there was a comfortable soft bed made of hay already prepared on the ground. They threw themselves over the hay bed ( as if they are exhausted hard-workers...returning from a hectic job...)

For a while, they pretended like sleeping. But then Keshav broke the silence,

" but yaar!...we couldn't even inspect how many kinds of rice we're there..."

" hawwww my brother dumbest!...", Rajani said, " Go back to the hall and get beaten...but kindly don't mention us, brother mine."

" Thoda zyada saabdhani paarakh na chahiye tha..."

"...'Chahiye tha'...paar hamne 'kiya Nahi"..."

" Haan ji"

Rajani and Keshav continued random talking. Aman has not already acquired the special quality to guess the topic of their gossiping for their topic of discussion can beat the nature of grasshopper... nothing changes more frequently than that.

Aman gazed upon the wall and then the goods stored over the mancha of bamboos near to the roof caught his attention. Some earthen pitchers with their mouths sealed, some bags...and what is that?... Aman can never guess what is not stored above there...the raindrops fell over the roof creating a rhythmic sound...so soothing for the mind...that gets often interrupted by the chit chatting of the other two.

Aman's mind got transcended to where...his conscious mind could not even reach...the instinctive perceptions he has from young age beats the power of his natural senses...it crossed the fields, the rivers, the rural paths...it crossed the bamboo bushes, the talpukur, mango yards...fields stretched to the infinity...

he remembered those places where his footprints left marks...and if you walk to there, you will find another footprint following the primary ones...

He felt the something thrusting against his chest...the rhythmic sound was heard a bit more prominently than it should have been.

The part of the bed that was in direct contact with his back...it propagated the resonance through the bed and came back to its origin again...

These days... something has happened to him...

Aman tried to understand but...he couldn't...

Aman drove his fantasy to a whole new level...he just thought... thought... thought...

He smiled a smile out of coyness and turning to his left side ---

he found himself being stared by Keshav with mischievous smile ...

Aman immediately turned to the right side. Rajani nearly shouted --

" AMAN!!...", she put a hand over his forehead, " tujhe bukhar hai kya?!!...are you feeling alright?...why are your face ...why are you looking like this!???...hey?!...turn back to me you idiot!!", Rajani exclaimed...she was actually concerned.

They got up and sat straight ( not Aman though). Keshav tried to control his laughter by putting hands over his face. But Rajani didn't pay attention to him. He is genuinely concerned about his Bhai...

She was about to ask something when Keshav interrupted,

" Kuch nahi hua use... Just his container couldn't hold back the "ras" !"

Keshav fell over the bed out of laughter. Rajani stared at Aman with her mouth opened, eyes seemed to be popping out...Aman's condition is imaginable...

" TURN YOUR FREAKING FACE TO ME!!", she forcibly made his face turned towards her. " My godd...Aman your face!!...it's more tinged than the telakucha vines of Dikridaha!!...isssshhhhh...

Hey...

Tell...

What were you thinking of?..."

Aman is doomed...why does he exist...he shouldn't have...

Keshav attacked him nearly and grabbed him saying,

" Na na na na na na...beta...bhaagna mana hai...chalaki hame na dikhawo..."

" Listen...do-don't you dare to conceal anything from us...samjha na?... my god...YOU!!... speak up you ripe tomato!!"

His cousins are the actual definition of tyrants...

Maybe Aman would literally get doomed out of embarrassment...but fortunately ( or unfortunately) their interrogation came to a halt when they were called by their elders...

They sat in silence for a while...to re-check what they heard.

" Aman!...Keshav!...Rajani beta!...idhaar aao to Zara!!"

Did they get caught?

Will they get punished?...

....

Again they are called...

So...

.....

" Hey...you go first."

" What the hell ---"

" Hey, you idiot!...go first!!.."

They entered the hall jostling with one another...they entered the hall where they had done something too good to depict before their parents...

No sooner had they entered the hall, Aman's mother asked,

" Beta...tum log bolo aaj kis chaaval Ka khichdi kare?"

Hearing this, they paused for a while.

Really?!...

No scolding?!...

They are freaking asking for which chaaval to cook?!!!!

Is it true?!..

Yayyyyyyy!!

Champa chachi said,

" Paar agar aa hi geye ho...to thoda kaam bhi nipta do...so that we can enjoy the delicious dinner a bit sooner."

" Haaaaaaannnn Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!"

........

" Kon sa chaaval aaj ke liye sahi rahega?.."

" Kanakpani!!!!"

" What!..no!...mammi, chachi...atap(or atop) will be best for today!.."

" Akal hai kya Kuch tum ko?...ya aise hi bakbak karte ja rahe ho?... agar Govindbhog chaaval se khichdi na bana... mujhe nahi khaanaa..."

" Abbeyy!!"

Yes... they fell out...

The elders couldn't hold their laughter back.

" Uff!!...shaant shaant...shaant ho jao tum log!...shuno...we think we should prepare khichdi with mixed grains...I think it would be a better idea...", Champa chachi said while Sunaina nodded smilingly.

" Yessssssssss", the three gave a scream out of joy.

They started working. They did everything they were instructed to do. From peeling of the skin of potatoes to cleaning the grains with fresh water for a multiple of times...it was rather a work of joy than a monotonous work for the three of them.

While working, a thing at the corner of the hall caught Rajani's attention. She headed to Champa chachi and said,

" Maa... I think I need another bowl to put the water after rinsing the veggies...should I go there to borrow one?...", she vaguely pointed to the corner.

" Ja beta ha."

Rajani got up. Cautiously went to the corner, took a chyangari and put it over the kupi to cover it totally...then returned with a bowl.

Aman was cleansing the grains. He let the water to fall to the bowl under the container...

" Aman!...look!!...paani gir raha hai!!..."

Aman suddenly got his senses back and somehow settled the mess...

Rajani and Keshav coughed.

Aman sighed ...

..........

" It's so delicious!!!"

" It's too hot!!"

" Saabdhani se beta!...garam hai."

" Paar ye baat to man ni paregi... Bohut Accha bana hai ye... ekdom lajawab!", Chaman chacha licked his fingers to not to miss any portion of the flavour.

" Haan... because these precious gems helped out!...taabhi to itna accha bana na?...", Shankar said with a smile.

The three got overjoyed.

Really... nothing is better than spending quality time with your family...

This rainy night...

This delicious dinner...

Everyone sitting together, eating and gossiping...

Pure bliss...

.........

" Ufff!... I overeat again...", Keshav sighed.

"Maine bhi...", Aman gasped.

" Ha...", Rajani fell over the bed... exhausted...

They covered themselves with sheets...oooohuhuhuhuuu!!!...it's chilly...

The rain started cats and dogs...

The melody pleased everyone's psyche...

Perfect for a peaceful sleep...

17 minutes passed...

Suddenly--

Aman felt a knock on his back... turning he found Rajani knocking.

" Kya?...", Aman said in half-drowsy condition.

Rajani uncovered herself from the sheet, went somewhere and fetching something returned. The room was filled with darkness. She put the thing near to Aman's head. Aman's head slightly collided with that.

" What is it?"

No answer.

" Keshav?..."

No reply.

Aman put his fingers upon the thing....it had round surface... made noise while knocking... definitely hollow...

" _Matka_!?..."

"Hu..."

Aman could not understand.

" Haan...matka...you urgently need it for storing the ras...so as a responsible caring behen I am gifting it to you...", saying this Rajani covered herself totally with her sheet.

" Kya kehe...", Keshav whispered, " the month of Vadro is nearby!"

" KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!!!"

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kupi : A kind of light source or lamp commonly used in rural Bengal made of tin. Kerosene is used as it's fuel.
> 
> Dolon : The process of getting the harvesting field ready before sawing seeds.
> 
> Molon : The process of extracting grains from sheaves.
> 
> Telakucha : Ivy gourd / Scarlet gourd/Tindora/kowai/tondekai 
> 
> Chyangari : A kind of basket made of bamboo.
> 
> 'Ras- matka' reference: Often the bark and pith of trunk of Palm trees are shaved to make the juice flow. An earthen pitcher ( handi/matka) is hung at the shaved part to collect the juice. It's a common scenario in rural Bengal.
> 
> Now...there is some interesting interpretation we find in Bengali folk songs about this 'ras' collection and 'matka'.
> 
> In folk songs, the 'ras' often symbolises the overexcited state of human mind desiring to satisfy the 'needs' of youth.  
> And 'matka' is often mentioned with the tone of humour and satire to remind 'excited teens' to control their impulses...
> 
> River and song reference: Alike the 'ras-handi' reference, the river also symbolises the tumultuous condition of one's mind triggered by the conflicts between 'impulses' and social values ( as having an affair before marriage was often regarded something stigmatic)
> 
> 'Majhi' or 'boatman' symbolises the person someone desires. (Mon-majhi)
> 
> And the song I mentioned in this chapter is kind of Vatiyali song...( I wrote those lines though...)
> 
> Again apologies for typos!!
> 
> Thanks for your patience!!  
> Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> So... this story is the translated version of the fic "কাকতাড়ুয়া র মাথা" (kaktaruyar matha) which I wrote in Bengali , earlier. Some requests came to translate it((^_^) I am so happy!) and even Autumnal_Leaves herself told me to translate this... So here it is!
> 
> In some parts , I have to change a few dailouges and some descriptions while translating it.  
> Enjoy:D


End file.
